


Did you feel the fall?

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: I felt good today so I wrote about suicide.
Kudos: 2





	Did you feel the fall?

Cold breeze blows the hair back from your face, eyes wide shut to a world you’ve turned your back on.

City lights flicker like stars against the dark of night. It would be beautiful, if not sad that they drown out the world's natural beauty and light in the dark.

Looking down past your feet, you sit against the edge, Red and white blues of light speed around below you. Does anyone know your even up here? Does anyone even care?

Heart pounding heavily in your ears, you grip the stone cold ledge as if it’s your mother's hand. You don’t want to let go. You miss her warmth. You’ll never feel her hold your hand again. You know that and it hurts.

Shaky breaths and blurry vision, is it from fear or sadness that your world is clouded with? That you know it will soon end as you scoot closer and closer to the open air. Your legs feel heavy, lead like, dragging you further down towards the sea of glowing red below.

The feeling of fear overtakes your mind, your body tenses your breathing stops. but it’s too late, you're slipping. The weight of your choice lay heavy on your shoulders, it pulls you down. You grasp for the ledge, you want to go on, hold on, you want to go home. You don’t want to die.

Too little too late, the wind whips around your body. Disorienting and pulling you down when you feel you should be lifted up. Heart beating faster and faster as tears flow from your face, falling after your body as it plummets to the ground.

Lights flash and blur around you, you cannot breath you cannot see and you certainly cannot tell what way is up or down anymore. You reach for what you think is the sky, or the black top. You want to see tomorrow's sun oh how you wish to see the sun.

You open your mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Your breath escaped you a final time as your vision whites, you feel no pain as everything goes black.

Did you feel the fall ?


End file.
